eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2051 (1 January 2001)
Synopsis It's the morning after the night before and there are lots of sore heads around the Square. Lisa is feeling particularly worse for wear and Phil has a go at her about showing him up in public. Martin is also recovering and Mark is being very understanding. Martin opens up and tells him the whole story. He also reveals that he thinks he's the father of Sonia's baby. At the Slaters, Robbie, Sonia and the others are ready for the consequences of their party. Mo orders them to clean the house from top to bottom. Pat calls in to see Roy and they agree to go and see if Peggy is alright. Barry is against the idea, reckoning they've done enough damage already. Roy isn't paying any heed. Mark has decided that Nick isn't going to get away with what he's done. He pays a visit to his old mate Wayne who supplied Nick with the drugs for Martin. While Sonia is in Jamie's, she and Lisa have a heart to heart about what has happened to them. Both take comfort in the fact that the other person really knows what they're going through. Mark shows up in the Vic full of smiles. He offers all in earshot a free drink, including Nick. Pat goes to the Vic to visit Peggy who isn't glad to see her. Peggy tells her to get out but Pat stands her ground. She truly apologies for everything and points out that Peggy isn't the only one who's hurting. On her way out, she meets Phil who wants to have words but Pat informs him she's eaten enough humble pie already. Phil goes upstairs and tells Peggy she should move in with him and Lisa for a while. Mark continues to buy Nick drinks. Nick reminisces about what they got up to when they were kids and Mark happily goes along with it. Phil informs Lisa that Peggy has come to stay. Lisa tries to talk to him about it but all he does is practically order her to make some food. In the Vic, while Nick goes to the toilet, Mark slips a drug into his beer. Nick comes back and knock backs the drink, suspecting nothing. Soon he starts to feel strange and Mark suggests they leave. Melanie watches them go. Outside, Nick gets more and more offensive towards Mark but he just plays along. They come to some scaffolding and Mark reminds him how Nick got stuck up on the viaduct when they were young. Nick doesn't believe him but Mark goads him further. He begins to climb towards the viaduct, and Nick follows him up. They get to the top and look out over the Square. Nick starts to hallucinate and Mark encourages him. Below, Mick is heading home. He hears the voices and looks up, just in time to see Nick suddenly fall to the ground. Mark stares down at his old adversary. Credits Main cast *Todd Carty as Mark Fowler *John Altman as Nick Cotton *Steve McFadden as Phil Mitchell *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa Shaw *Barbara Windsor as Peggy Butcher *Pam St. Clement as Pat Evans *Tony Caunter as Roy Evans *Shaun Williamson as Barry Evans *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia Jackson *Jack Ryder as Jamie Mitchell *Adam Woodyatt as Ian Beale *Hannah Waterman as Laura Dunn *Wendy Richard as Pauline Fowler *James Alexandrou as Martin Fowler *Charlie Brooks as Janine Butcher *Gavin Richards as Terry Raymond *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie Beale *Dean Gaffney as Robbie Jackson *Sylvester Williams as Mick McFarlane *Laila Morse as Mo Harris *Derek Martin as Charlie Slater *Elaine Lordan as Lynne Slater *Ricky Groves as Garry Hobbs *Michelle Ryan as Zoe Slater *Frankie Fitzgerald as Ashley Cotton *Ashvin Luximon as Asif Malik *Gemma McCluskie as Kerry Skinner *Richard Vanstone as Eddie Skinner *Paul Williams as Wayne Category:Episode Category:2001 Episodes